DC/Marvel Injustice: Gods Above Us
DC/Marvel Injustice: Gods Above us is a crossover Video game that based on the original Injustice game. Plot TBA! =Playable Characters= Heroes MARVEL *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Cyclops *Ms.Marvel *Deadpool *Namor DC *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Flash *Aquaman *Cyborg *Green Arrow *Hawkgirl *Raven *Nightwing *Shazam Villains Marvel *Loki-main antagonist and final boss *Magneto *Green Goblin *Sabertooth *Mystique *Venom *Carnage *Blackheart *Emma Frost *Abomination *Black Cat *Juggernaut DC *Lex Luthor *Joker *Harley Quinn *Ares *Sinestro *Killer Frost *Bane *Black Adam *Catwoman *Deathstroke *Doomsday *Soloman Grundy DLC Characters Marvel *Storm *Doctor Doom *Taskmaster *Ghostrider *Wasp *Starlord *Ant-Man *Jean Grey (Female Pack) *Enchantress (Female Pack) *Rogue (Female Pack) *Falcon (Male Pack) *War Machine (Male Pack) *Gambit (Male Pack) *Ryu (Street Fighters) DC *Batgirl *General Zod *Lobo *Martian Manhunter *Zatanna *Poison Ivy *Firestorm *Starfire (Female Pack) *Black Carary(Female Pack) *Power Girl(Female Pack) *Beast Boy (Male Pack) *Red Hood (Male Pack) *Deadshot (Male Pack) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) =Stages= TBA =Selection Screen Order= Characters TBA Stages TBA Wagers Game Bonuses Free Roam Intro/Outro Swap Notes Trivia *Deadpool, Venom, Emma Frost, Black Cat, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, and Deathstroke, are reprented as Anti-Heroes, but everyone but Deadpool represented as villains. *Henry Cavill, Ben Affeck, Gal Galot, Michael Shannon, Willem Dafoe, and Tom Hiddleston are the actors who play the voices of Superman, General Zod, Green Goblin, and Loki, which they play them in real movie roll. *Since Scorpion from Mortal Konbat make his special appearance, Street Fighters' Ryu also come to join in. Voice Cast DC *Phil LaMarr as Aquaman (King Orin) *J.G. Hertzler as Ares *J. B. Blanc as Bane *Ben Affeck as Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Joey Naber as Black Adam (Teth-Adam) *Grey DeLisle as Catwoman (Selina Kyle) *Khary Payton as Cyborg (Victor Stone) *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) *Khary Payton as Doomsday *Grant Gustin as Flash (Barry Allen) *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Adam Baldwin as Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) *Jennifer Hale as Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall) *Troy Baker as The Joker *Jennifer Hale as Killer Frost *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *Scott Menville as Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Tara Strong as Raven *Joey Naber as Shazam (Billy Batson) *Troy Baker as Thaal Sinestro *Fred Tatasciore as Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) *Henry Cavill as Superman (Clark Kent) *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman (Princess Diana) *Kimberly Brooks as Batgirl *Michael Shannon as General Zod *David Sobolov as Lobo *Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter *Lacey Chabert as Zatanna *Patrick Seitz as Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Tasia Valenza as Poison Ivy *Robbie Amell as Firestorm *Hynden Walch as Starfire *Katie Cassidy as Black Carary *Allison Mack as Power Girl *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Jensen Ackles as Red Hood *Chris Cox as Deadshot Marvel *Brian Bloom as Captain America *Eric Loomis as Iron Man *Rick D. Wasserman as Thor *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk *Laura Bailey as Black Widow *Troy Baker as Hawkeye *Josh Keaton as Spider-Man *Steven Blum as Wolverine *Nolan North as Cyclops *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Marvel *Nolan North as Deadpool *Michael Adamthwaite as Namor *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Tom Kane as Magneto *Willem Dafoe as Green Goblin *Mark Acheson as Sabertooth *Jennifer Dale as Mystique *Steven Blum as Venom *Dee Bradley Baker as Carnage *David Sobolov as Blackheart *Kari Wahlgren as Emma Frost *Robin Atkin Downes as Abomination *Jennifer Hale as Black Cat *Fred Tatasciore as Juggernaut *Susan Dalian as Storm *Lex Lang as Doctor Doom *Steven Blum as Taskmaster *Nolan North as Ghostrider *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Wasp *Kyle Hebert as Ryu (Street Fighters) *Chris Pratt as Starlord *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man *Jennifer Hale as Jean Grey *Kari Wahlgren as Enchantress *Kieren van den Blink as Rogue *Bumper Robinson as Falcon *Don Cheadle as War Machine *Phil LaMarr as Gambit Category:DC/Marvel Injustice: Gods Above Us Category:Created by MarkellBarnes360 Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:List of Characters of DC/Marvel Injustice: Gods Above Us